goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Things I Want Sarah to Try (Final Version)
This is the shortened and finalized version of the Things I Want Sarah to Try page. This is a list of things I want Sarah West to try (or get more into). Here, I've listed all those things in separate groups. She will try those things whenever she has time. TV Shows/Movies/Cartoons *Adventure Time *Yu-Gi-Oh *Stoked *Danger Mouse *Jane and the Dragon *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Teen Titans *The Princess Diaries *Rocko's Modern Life *Atomic Betty *Monsuno *Ben 10 *Slugterra *Wander Over Yonder *Gravity Falls *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *W.I.T.C.H. *The Mighty B *Shuriken School *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Sushi Pack *Monster High *Gnomeo and Juliet *Jimmy Two Shoes *Inspector Gadget *DC Super Hero Girls *Phil of the Future *Dragon Guardians *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *The Animated Adventures of Tom Sawyer *Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood *Dan Vs. *The Incredible Dr. Pol *Alpha and Omega *Arthur and the Invisibles *School of Rock *Goof Troop *Code Lyoko *Tak & The Power of Juju *Doogal *Cody the Robosapien *School of Duel *The Secret Millionaires Club *Thunder and the House of Magic *Over the Hedge *Summer Camp Island *Dorothy & the Wizard of Oz *Happily N'Ever After *Mia and the Migoo *Globe Trekker *Sabrina's Secret Life *Spy School *My Dad the Rockstar *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch *Agent Cody Banks *Penn Zero: Part Time Hero *Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street *DuckTales *Pair of Kings *PB&J Otter *The Future is Wild *Generator Rex *Molly Moon and the Incredible Book of Hypnotism *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Sea Rescue *BeyWheelz *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters *Chaotic *Hoodwinked *Zak Storm *Danny Phantom *Ruby Gloom *Growing Up Creepie *Di-Gata Defenders *Dinosaur King *Blue Dragon *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat *As Told By Ginger *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series *Maya & Miguel *Packages From Planet X *Camp Lakebottom *Dog With a Blog *Kenny the Shark *Lab Rats *Hey Arnold *Static Shock *Kong: The Animated Series *Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior *Niko and the Sword of Light *Time Warp Trio *Dino Squad *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab *Dawn of the Croods *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *SciGirls *Zoey 101 *Just for Kicks *Codename: Kids Next Door *Spy Kids *Annedroids *The Games Maker *A Turtle's Tale *Mune: Guardian of the Moon *Kappa Mikey *Oban Star-Racers *Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Jacob Two-Two *Adventure Planet *Legend Quest *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures *Under Wraps *Rainbow Brite (2014) *Leap! *Groove High *Just Add Magic *Battle for Terra *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina *April and the Extraordinary World *Modern Marvels *Max Rules *Mandie and the Cherokee Treasure *The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover *The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today *SpacePOP *Army Dog *Rock Dog *The Kicks *The Illusionist *Wishenpoof *Yin Yang Yo *K-9 *Teacher's Pet *The 7D *The Swap *Nim's Island *Jr. Detective Agency *Young Justice *Lost in Oz *Baxter *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go *Aaron Stone *Spider Riders *Hot Wheels Acceleracers *Motorcity *Huntik *The Last Mimzy *The Little Vampire *Storm Hawks *Little Witch Academia *Lemonade Mouth *Strange Magic *Beyblade *Scan2Go *Race to Witch Mountain *I Heart Shakey *Adventures of a Teenage Dragonslayer *Kody Kapow *Dream Defenders *Bat Pat *The New Adventures of Peter Pan *Extraordinary Animals *Team Galaxy *The Replacements *Tutenstein *Lloyd in Space *Magi-Nation *Monster Buster Club *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts *Matt Hatter Chronicles *My Knight and Me *Spirit Riding Free *Ghost Patrol *A Witches' Ball *Underdogs *Di-Gata Defenders *Skyland *Bakugan Books, Comics, and Graphic Novels *Nate the Great *Harriet the Spy *Emily Windsnap *The Phantom Tollbooth *Nancy Drew and the Clue Crew *Cam Jansen *The Zack Files *Nimona *Real Friends *Sunny Side Up *Swing It, Sunny *Bone *Lumberjanes *Zita the Spacegirl *The City of Ember *Book Scavenger *Delilah Dirk and the Turkish Lieutenant *The Last Kids On Earth *Kiranmala and the Kingdom Beyond *The Nameless City *Kingdom Keepers: Disney After Dark *Secret Coders *Sidekicks *The Storm in the Barn *Pandava *Gabby Garcia's Ultimate Playbook *Stargirl *Rip and Red *The Spy Catchers of Maple Hill *Fish Girl *Anne of Green Gables *The Great Gilly Hopkins *Knights of the Lunch Table *Mighty Jack *Roller Girl *Dragonbreath *Surfside Girls *The Secret Science Alliance and the Copycat Crook *Nooks & Crannies *Mr. Popper's Penguins *5 Worlds *The Islands of Chaldea *The School For Good and Evil *Familiars *Goddess Girls *Upside-Down Magic *Whatever After *Frindle *Jake and Lily *The Wednesday Wars *The Magic Tree House *The Mr. Lemoncello's Library Trilogy *The Boxcar Children *Horrible Harry *Geronimo Stilton *A Tale of Highly Unusual Magic *Fairest *Clementine *Olivia Bean, Trivia Queen *Encyclopedia Brown *Counting by 7s *Frank Einstein *The Princess in Black *Hamster Princess *Flora & Ulysses *Galaxy's Most Wanted *The Very Nearly Honorable League of Pirates *Calendar Mysteries *Anna Wang *Liar & Spy *Secret Coders *Hoot *The Bailey School Kids *Dragon Slayers' Academy *Tuckernuck Mysteries *From The Mixed Up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler *Inkheart *Piper Reed: Navy Brat *Enginerds *Under the Egg *Nancy Clancy, Super Sleuth *The Ever Afters *When You Reach Me *The Penderwicks *Pride and Prejudice *Lucky Strikes *Pollyanna *More Than a Princess *Jazzy's Quest: Adopted and Amazing *Phoebe and Her Unicorn *Cinderella Smith *The Detective's Assistant *The Ultra Violets *Ellie, Engineer *Ruby Lu *About Average *Stuart Little *Secret Agent Jack Stalwart *Maniac Magee *Friday Barnes, Girl Detective *A Dash of Trouble *The Secret Garden *A Stitch in Time *The Gardener *Life on Mars *Ricky Ricotta's Mighty Robot *Junonia *Welcome to Wonderland *The Report Card *Invisible Emmie *One Plus One Equals Blue *All's Faire in Middle School *Finding Serendipity *The Invention of Hugo Cabaret *Amina's Voice *Frazzled: Everyday Disasters and Impending Doom *Absolutely Almost *Jack and the Geniuses *Once Was a Time *Saving Lucas Biggs *Basil of Baker Street *The Janitor's Boy *The Borrowers *The Trials of Apollo *Princess Pulverizer *The Rescue Princesses *Johnny Tremain *Giants Beware *Seven Wonders *Pennyroyal Academy *A Wrinkle in Time *Spy School *The Map to Everywhere *Kiranmala and the Kingdom Beyond *Mark of the Thief *Eragon *The Cabin Faced West *Princess Academy *From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess *Jacky Ha-Ha *Confessions of a So-Called Middle Child *The Top-Secret Diary of Celie Valentine *Twintuition *Katie Friedman Gives Up Texting (And Lives to Tell About It.) *The Kind of Friends We Used to Be *Randi Rhodes, Ninja Detective *Ballpark Mysteries *The Great Gilly Hopkins *The Calpurnia Tate Series *Destiny, Rewritten *Ruby Goldberg's Bright Idea *Nick and Tesla *The Nerdy Dozen *The Code Name Conspiracy *The Voyage of Lucy P. Simmons *The Junction of Sunshine and Lucky *Astrotwins *The Land of Stories *Ivy and Bean *The Magic Half *Max and the Midknights Video Games/Game Apps *Big Bang Mini *Lufia *MySims *Lock's Quest *Dance Paradise *Runbow *Cut the Rope *Chrono Trigger *Shiren the Wanderer *Your Shape: Fitness Evolved *Drawn to Life *Endless Ocean *Ever Oasis *The Legendary Starfy *Scribblenauts *Elebits *Go Vacation *Wonder World Amusement Park *The Island of Dr. Frankenstein *Dawn of Discovery *Legend of Kay *Story of Seasons *The Oregon Trail *Trivial Pursuit *Style Savvy *Shantae and the Pirate's Curse *Mystery Case Files *MotionSports *Puzzler World *Big Brain Academy *ThinkSmart *Harvest Moon *Cubic Ninja *Secret Agent Clank *Puzzler World *Art Academy *Animal Genius *Carnival Games *Learn Chess *Paws & Claws *Diner Dash *Build-a-Lot *Imagine: Artist *Imagine: Zookeeper *Imagine: Reporter *Brain Quest *Professor Layton *Mechanic Master *Neopets *Big Nate: Comix by U! *Big Beach Sports *Imagine: Teacher *Imagine: Detective *Imagine: Figure Skater *Party Pigs Farmyard Games *Backyard Sports: Sandlot Sluggers *Fossil Fighters *Disney Universe *Drawn: The Painted Tower *Imagine: Soccer Captain *Imagine: Fashion Stylist *Imagine: Resort Owner *Puppeteer *Abzu *Chibi-Robo: Park Patrol *Playstation Move Heroes *My Ballet Studio *Brain Age *Sports Champions *Graffiti Kingdom *Lumines: Electronic Symphony *Nintendogs and Cats *Hello Kitty Seasons *TrackMania *My Weight Loss Coach *My Fitness Coach *Let's Pilates *Let's Yoga *Gold's Gym Cardio Workout *Acen Colony *Hamsterz Life *Create *LittleBigPlanet *Lumo *A Boy and His Blob *Max and The Magic Marker *Redout *Love Balls *Wordscapes *Flower *Alto's Odyssey *Camping Mama: Outdoor Adventures *Detective Pikachu *Animal Kingdom: Wildlife Expedition *Lock's Quest *Sailor Moon Drops Apps *Stop, Breathe & Think *Calm *Word Crossy *SimpleMind+ Intuitive Mind Mapping *How to Draw - Easy Lessons *5 Minute Escapes Music Artists *LeAnn Rimes *Paula Abdul *Robyn Adele Anderson *Gloria Estefan *Lindsay Lohan *The Corrs *Toni Braxton *Mariah Carey *Jennifer Hudson *Christina Milian *Ciara *Kylie Minogue *Christina Aguilera *Alicia Keys *Coldplay *Lana Del Rey *U2 *Tristan Prettyman *Imelda May *Cheryl Cole *Lorde *Gwen Stefani *Train *Owl City *Adele *Martina McBride *Terri Clark *Sara Evans *Lonestar *Gretchen Wilson *Dixie Chicks *Kip Moore *Kellie Pickler *Joe Nichols *Lauren Alaina *Kelsea Ballerini *Sheryl Crow *Miranda Lambert *Meshell Ndegeocello *Chris Botti *Hayley Westenra *R.E.M. *Red Hot Chili Peppers *Robbie Williams *Grace Jones *Britney Spears *Nelly Furtado *Fergie *Inna *Hilary Duff *Beyonce *Andy Grammar *Sia *Two Door Cinema Club *Moby *Laura Welsh *Gorgon City *Flunk *Bitter:Sweet *Sofa Surfers *Alice Russell *Lea Michele *Sutton Foster *Kristin Chenoweth *Michael Buble *Sharon Den Adel *Katy Perry *Miley Cyrus *Lindsey Stirling *Daft Punk *Max Richter *Ellie Goulding *John Butler *Demi Lovato *Bruno Mars *Daley *Bonobo *Jason Mraz *Lisa Hannigan *They Might Be Giants *Taylor Swift *Liz Huett *Corinne Bailey Rae *Kelly Clarkson *Liz Phair *Part-Time Friends *Sara Bareilles *Neko Case *Miike Snow *Jordin Sparks *Air *Lord Huron *Bridget Mendler *Ella Henderson *Zero 7 *Yppah *OneRepublic *Rachel Platten *Hot Chip *Robyn *Norah Jones *Natalie Walker *Aimee Mann *Carrie Underwood